Cyria Gardens
Cyria Gardens is a well-off district of Karnaca where tall buildings neighbor giant umberwood trees, on the north edge of the city. This is where the Royal Conservatory is located and where the mission of the same name and The Stolen Archive take place. Description Cyria Gardens sit on a hill at the foot of the mountain bordering Karnaca's north-east side, separated from the other districts by the Seta Canal. Unlike other parts of the city though, giant umberwood trees too big to be fell are omnipresent. Buildings and streets were built around them and the uneven terrain, giving the district the appearance of a park. The area near the Royal Conservatory is nestled in a hollow of the hill, with Shindaerey Peak towering near. Even though there is no immediate carriage station, two sets of tracks passes through the two main streets bordered by towering high standing apartments. A small canal with a dock provides another access from the Seta Canal for both goods and people, for example socialites attending events at the conservatory. Moreover, the canal is used by smugglers of umberwood and a black market shop in an alley behind a pawn shop. This area was also visited by scholars from the Academy of Natural Philosophy, coming to study at the Royal Conservatory or its annex on the other side of the street, next to a drinking establishment. The place became gloomy after Curator Ashworth closed the conservatory to secretly house Delilah's coven of witches. People were abducted and killed by the witches, and Duke Abele reinforced Grand Guard patrols to ward off indiscreet passerby. This did not deter Howlers, coming in to rob unfortunates. The conservatory's street was put into lockdown, defended by Walls of Light at the gates closing the area and in front of the building, and a Watchtower. A windmill has also been set to power the first Wall of Light. Last but not least, Vice Overseer Byrne established an outpost near the canal to spy on Ashworth's activities and her possible connection to the occult. A few months after Ashworth is either killed or her powers severed, a group of Warfare Overseers and Blind Sisters of the Oracular Order started an investigation on the Royal Conservatory. Led by Sister Rosewyn and Roving Vice Overseer Cardoza, they put Calle Museo on lockdown and started sorting out the conservatory's exhibitions for heretical artifacts. What wasn't carted off for further studies was burnt in a pile down the street. They also killed or captured the remaining witches. Some looters still roam the place, although under threat of capital punishment in the hands of the Abbey's agents. Gallery Concept Art Karnaca Park concept art.jpg|Concept art of a park in Karnaca. Royalconservatory.png|Art of the canal area. CYRIA GARDENS MAP.jpg|A map of the Cyria Gardens district. Royalconservatory1.png|Art of Emily traversing Cyria Gardens. ''Dishonored 2'' Cyria Gardens street.jpg|A street in Cyria Gardens. ConservatoryOutsideArea.png|An intersection near the canal. Cyria Gardens Giant Trees 2.png|The giant tree over the conservatory. Cyria Gardens Canal Gate.png|The gate closing off the canal. Cyria Gardens Canal.png|The canal leading to the dock. Cyria Gardens Skiff.png|The skiff by the canal. Cyria Gardens Dock.png|The dock by the canal. Cyria Gardens Black Market Alley.png|The alley to the Black Market, near the canal. Cyria Gardens Outpost.png|The Overseer Outpost above the pawn shop, near the canal. Cyria Gardens Outpost Inside.png|Inside the outpost. Cyria Gardens Outpost Plans.png|The Overseers' plans. Cyria Gardens Overseer Workshop.png|The Overseers' workshop. Cyria Gardens Outpost Rooftop.png|The outpost's rooftop. Cyria Gardens Aristocrat Apartment.png|An aristocrat's apartment by the canal street. Cyria Gardens Gate.png|The gate to the conservatory's street. Cyria Gardens Gate 2.png|On the other side of the gate. Cyria Gardens Alley Gate.png|The gate to the alley bypassing the streets. Cyria Gardens Alley 1.png|The alley bypassing the patrolled streets. Cyria Gardens Alley 2.png|The alley bypassing the patrolled streets. Cyria Gardens Alley 3.png|The alley bypassing the patrolled streets. Cyria Gardens Bar Backyard.png|In the alley, behind the bar. Cyria Overgrown Building 1.png|An overgrown building in an alley. Cyria Overgrown Building 2.png|Inside the building, second floor. Cyria Overgrown Building 3.png|Though the destroyed ceiling. Cyria Overgrown Building 4.png|Inside the building, third floor. Cyria Conservatory Blockade.png|The Grand Guard blockade in the conservatory's street. Cyria Conservatory Front.png|The conservatory ahead of the blockade. Cyria Conservatory Guardpost.png|The conservatory's guard post. Cyria Conservatory Street.png|The east end of Calle Museo. Cyria Conservatory Street 2.png|The west end of Calle Museo. Cyria Conservatory Street Intersection.png|At the intersection with Calle Museo. Conservatory Front.png|The conservatory's east wing. Conservatory Front West Wing.png|The unexplored west wing. Cyria Conservtory Cliff.png|The cliff on the side of the conservatory. Conservatory West Garden.png|The west garden in front of the conservatory. Conservatory East Garden.png|The east garden in front of the conservatory. Cyria Gardens Empty Apartment.png|An empty apartment on Calle Museo. Cyria Empty Apartment.png|An empty apartment on Calle Museo. Cyria Gardens Bar Front.png|The bar near the conservatory. Cyria Gardens Bar Locked.png|Closed for business. Cyria Gardens Bar Private Rooms.png|The bar's private rooms. Cyria Gardens Bar Private Rooms 2.png|The bar's private rooms. Cyria Gardens Bar Kitchen.png|The bar's kitchen. Cyria Gardens Bar Terrace.png|The bar's terrace. Cyria Gardens Bar Terrace 2.png|The bar's terrace. Cyria Conservatory Annex 1.png|The infested conservatory annex. Cyria Conservatory Annex 2.png|The infested conservatory annex. Cyria Conservatory Annex 3.png|The infested conservatory annex. Cyria Conservatory Condemned Aparment 1.png|The condemned building near the conservatory. Cyria Conservatory Condemned Aparment 2.png|An intruder caught in a trap. Cyria Collector Apartment Plans.png|The plans of the conservatory's thief in the condemned apartment. Cyria Conservatory Condemned Apartment 3.png|The empty medical office where the conservatory thief hides. ''Death of the Outsider'' DOTO Conservatory Giant Tree.png|The conservatory's giant Umberwood tree in daylight. DOTO Conservatory Street 1.png|Calle Museo in daylight. DOTO Conservatory Street 2.png|The broken down Watchtower at the intersection. DOTO Conservatory Street 3.png|Calle Museo in daylight. DOTO Conservatory Burning Pile.png|The Overseers' burning pile. DOTO Conservatory Condemned Buildngs.png|The condemned buildings on Calle Museo. DOTO Conservatory Entrance.png|The conservatory's entrance. DOTO Conservatory Overseers Inventory.png|Overseers doing inventory of their acquisitions. DOTO Conservatory East Wing.png|The conservatory's east wing in daylight. DOTO Conservatory East Garden.png|The conservatory's east garden patrolled by Overseers. DOTO Conservatory Front.png|The conservatory's west wing in daylight. DOTO Conservatory West Garden.png|The conservatory's west garden in daylight. DOTO Conservatory Annex 1.png|The conservatory's annex, cleaned up and booby trapped. DOTO Conservatory Annex 2.png|Victims of the traps. DOTO Conservatory Bar Private Rooms.png|The emptied private rooms. DOTO Conservatory Bar Kitchen.png|The bar's kitchen, with Lonnie crushed under shelves. it:Giardini di Cyria ru:Сады Кирии zh:赛里亚花园 uk:Сади Кірії Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:Districts Category:Death of the Outsider Locations